yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Hayato
"Working In Progress Still" Rin.jpg Rin3.jpg Rin50.jpg Rin6.jpg First Name Rin 'Last Name' Hayato 'IMVU Name' KittyCarnage 'Nicknames' Falcon-Nicknamed by his older brother due to his incredible speed.(Now deceased) Monster-From those who hated/feared him, most commonly their last words spoken. Thing- Nicknamed by his Mother(Deceased) 'Age' 17 (Birthday: December 13) 'Gender' Male Sexual Orientation Bisexual 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 130 Likes/Dislikes Likes: *Running. *Cats. (Especially white ones) *Drawing/Art. *Games. (Favorite being typical fighting games.) *Flying (uses his blood to form wings) *Killing. (His nasty way of venting.) *Challenging opponents. *Smoking. (His powerful blood prevents side-effects unless a large amount overflows) *His brother Utsusemi Hayato. *Relaxing. *Books. *Music. (Instrumental and Rock being his favorite) *Solitude. *Collecting Organs. (From his victims, his favorites include the eyeballs, heart, and brain. Sometimes you may catch him playing with a skull or rarely beheaded victims.) *His Glasses. *Playing his guitar *Tea (His brother loved it) Dislikes: *People. (Rather Anti-social) *Bordem. *Memory Loss. (Problem when he goes psychotic/rage mode.) *Weaklings. *His Mother. *Rules. (But will follow if he has too, he just doesn't like them.) *Overly good people. (Especially those who believe they can change to world, so far he believes it to be impossible.) *Way to serious people. *Eager/Desperate Girls/Boys. *Whiny types. *Crowded places. *Being constantly stared at. *He books being wrecked. Hobbys: Rin has certain hobbys one may catch him doing. One of his hobbys include mask/gas mask making, he has created quiet a few varities so he doesn't always wear the same one. Like art, another hobby of his, he likes the different designs you can make. So far he has around 10 custom made masks and still continues to make them. Another hobby includes reading, and will often be seen reading, sometimes even in the middle of battle. Another hobby would be playing his guitar since he loves music, but usually does this alone. His final and most drastic hobby out all of them would be his organ collection. His favorite parts to collect are the eyeballs, then the heart and finally the skull, sometimes even playing with a fresh beheaded victim due to his twisted humor. His prized possession out of them are the eyeballs, heart and skull of his dead brother which he makes sure is in top condition. Sometimes he may be carrying around a baggy of his brothers eyes. Although he enjoys killing he trys to keep it at a reasonable pace, not to much and enough for his sick hobby and relieving bordem if nothing else works. RinHobby.png Heart.jpg Blood type Unknown. His blood is strange and not much is known on it except as he grew his blood became more black till finally at the age of 14 it was pitch black. His blood affects his body which also can allow manipulation of his body and can have it float. A main ability is being able to use his blood as a weapon, harden itself and take on different forms. Because of this, his blood also affect his hair, turning it black(especially when battling). It also affects his eyes, changing them red where his normal eye color was once white/grey. His blood will reject any other kind but if an increase in loss will speed up to replace itself, unless it can't keep up since his blood ability requires the usuage of blood. The more blood the stronger the attack but can lead to a bad drainage and lead him to passing out and possible death. 'Behaviour/Personality' At a young age Rin was more carefree, playful and talkative. But as the years went by and his strange power began to take place, he was shunned from his mother and any who feared/hated him because of his difference, though his younger brother found it fascinating instead and became his only friend, well only one he was allowed around. This changed his visual on the world, becoming more colder and distant to those who hated/feared him. But becomes more warmer to those he actually cares about, only person being his brother. At his current age he is cold, talks only when needed, has dangerous mood swings(That would lead some to think he was bi-polar), Non-caring and laid back but serious when the situation calls for it, twisted jokester, mono-toned expression and tone nearly 24/7 until he goes through his 'phase', cares little for the weak, tends to takes advantage on the weak as its "Their own fault.", he loves computer/tech related stuff and a incredible hacker/info gather as well as intelligent(though the way he acts doesn't show it until the time comes) so you may see him on his holocomputer a lot, and of course selfish due to his previous life, but sometimes may help if he benefits or is simply 'bored' or being paid. He really doesn't care to talk about himself let alone his past as he fines it non-important and simply due to his dislike in whining which is not what he wants to come off as. He has made his peace(sorta) and keeps his problems to himself as he deal with situations himself. He avoids any talk about himself. But for those he actually 'cares' about he will be more...nicer. He respects those who show strength and power, especially when they can hold their own. He isn't one to brag unless in his other mood which he becomes over confiident and cocky(During this state he is much more stronger but more uncontrolled). He will be a team player if the situation requires it but is usually alone. All in all he isn't exactly mean but just distant which can be mistaken for 'being a jerk', but he has his moments of...being 'nice.' But when in psychotic mode prepare for him to be a complete ass. He is also rather morbid, intriqued by blood and death, especially organs/body parts. A rare side note, when he 'likes' someone he is a blushing fool who can't exactly handle such an idea since he isn't used to the idea of being liked, but when a casual hookup with no feelings he shows little care for the persons feelings since he himself has no feelings involved. He also gets easily bored and will do whatever he can to relive the bordem, sometimes it usually ends in bickering to piss the other off or going on a kill run. He is absolutly fine living a life of solitude but can be seen...missing someone. He also likes to act lazy/laid back and care-free to be underestimated which thus brings him great satisfaction when he proves them wrong. Rin is also hard to convince depending on what you are asking for, though may become more interested when offered money but may still reject anyway. But he is always willing to hear the other out, providing they don't bore him to death. 'Mental Condition:' A major note is Rin carrys a mental disorder, and occurs at random moments. Do to a past dramatic experience in his life that made him have a blackout he now has a disorder that he isn't aware about. That disorder being "Bi-polar/Split Personality". Although he also freely kills when normal, its usally to vent or cure his bordem, and he actually enjoys making other suffer much like how he use to. Rin rarely does it in this state, he doesn't do it enough to become a major problem. But when he gets pushed to the edge he enters another personality which is much worse then his normal self, going completly crazy and the lust for killing rises. Yet even in this state he dares not attack young children, as it ties to the thing he regretted most in his life. But in this case his hatred for women, especially mothers, grows to the point he will seek them out more in this state. This problem of his also leads to memory loss and won't be aware of anything he might have said or done in this condition. Luckily it mainly happens when in a fight or reliving something similar that will lead to these 'blackouts'. The benefit of this problem is that his power intensifies, becoming stronger with his attacks and more powerful in battle, as he does everything he can too place heavy damage on the other and even to the point of attempting to rip out their eyeball(s) as a reward. The downside is that he goes with brute force and often makes rash actions that can be a problem, he also uses his blood power even more at this point and thanks to this boost of power he can last longer but since he is in a blood-lust state he doesn't use this boost to its full extent and thus lead to the problem of a major drainage, drawing out the battle can prove beneficial where as also trying to end it quick can lead to heavy body damage. Rin is barely aware of this problem as he feels something off when it comes to the blackouts but doesn't know what it exactly is yet. Apperance Rin's basic appearance was white short hair with grey/white eyes, but thanks to his blood 'problem' his eyes are normally seen red unless he is really calmed and acting like his old self. His hair can also change to black, which can help with undercover work. He likes to wear causal clothing from time to time but usually seen wearing a suit. He also loves to wear glasses though they aren't real glasses, his vision is fine and will sometimes not wear them, its an odd fascination with them, mainly due to the fact his brother said he looked good in them and was a gift. Because he is apart of the Inugami Clan, he loves and enjoys gas mask's, having many different types mainly made by himself. Another thing he can be seen to do is give himself black wings, or spider like limbs coming from his back which he sometimes use to walk instead of his legs and furthur his jumping. A bad habit he has and can be seen often doing is smoking. Rin56.jpg Rin8.jpg Rin9.jpg Rin33.jpg Rin36.jpg Rin37.jpg Rin23.jpg Rin14.jpg Rin52.jpg Rin22.jpg|During his younger years, before the age of 17 he would wear bandages on his face as he was ashamed of himself and thought of himself as a monster before one day not giving a damn about anyone let alone their opinion. Rin55.jpg Rin57.jpg Black Hair Rin52BB.jpg Rin2BB.jpg Rin3BB.jpg Rin9BB.jpg Rin25B.jpg Rin27.jpg Rin30.jpg|Loves cats ._. Rin38.jpg Rin44.png Rin48.jpg Rin51.jpg Young Rin ' Young Rin5.jpg|(Left) Rins younger brother Utsusemi Hayato and was always taller then him. (Right) Rin Hayato Young Rin10.jpg Young Rin7.jpg Young Rin.jpg|Rin, time when he began his ability which was highly unstable, blood was still red at time. Young Rin12.jpg|He loves cats... Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman Rin54.jpg|"Who knows, who cares?" Allignment Neutral Evil, but in Rin's case he has a few changes: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. -Rin will lie if it means advancing himself, no debate on that. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself -He will harm innocents unless they are children then he most likely will not. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. -He will kill if he wants regardless if it benefits him. His other bad habit includes killing out of bordem or when he gets in a certain...mood. But will make sure it doesn't cause his clan any problem as he goes undercover in his killing. 4. You shall not aid the weak. -Rin will only aid any weaklings if they happen to be someone he cares for which sadly is rare. And sometimes if he is hired. 5.You shall honor those who are stronger. -Rin respects those who are in fact, stronger. In these cases he will study them even furthur to understand and will be more careful around them and hopefully one day beating them to show he too has increased his strength. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. -Possibly, he is a major free player but will obey any rules as best as he could. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. -Rin will betray, but not those he cares for. And may betray those who hired him if a better offer appear. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. -If he is hired at a satisfying amount he will act like a body guard and protect the 'weaklings', that is unless a better offer comes along involving betraying said weaklings life. 9. You shall not show mercy to the enemies. -Rin may show some mercy, depending his mood and if he is impressed enough by the person. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. -Most of the time, depending the circumstance. Rin18.jpg|"My bad...well not really." 'Clan & Rank' Rin is apart of the Inugami Clan, and hope to be ranked a Hitman as he takes joy in killing. Because of the attire, he came to enjoy gas masks and masks in general, and would oftencreate many of his own, one of his hobbys. Rin51..jpg|"Everyone's gotta fine a passion, I enjoy my masks and organs..." Rin24.png|"-sighs- What now?" High school grade Senior No clubs since none really peak his interest at the moment. (Rather dissapointed there was no...art clubs?) Rin15.png|"Such wonderful things to escape reality every now and then, such...relaxation." 'What district do you live in? 'District 2, though he will rest wherever he can as he doesn't care much for the location but enjoys District 2 for it seems more relaxed and better, but when wanting to cause some trouble of his own he tends to hang around District 1. He makes sure to be discrite with his prescence as much as possible, not wanting to draw to much attention, but can't help himself if he does something that does draw attention. ' '''Relationship Single and rather hard to swoon. But may take up the offer for one night stands if he feels like it. 'Occupation' *High School Student *At the moment Mercenary when he can. 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen